Five Nights at Fuckboys
by PeopleOfTheInternet
Summary: Freddy & Co. want to have a night of debauchery, but to do so they must shit on all the cameras. Please enlist. Thks. Rated T: Strong Language, Sexual Themes.


_**Based off the hit parody of Five Nights at Freddy's called: Five Nights at Fuckboys. This story won't be exactly like the game however due to many playing it. Enjoy!**_

**Freddy wakes up from his sleep, stretching. He looks to his left and right seeing Bonnie and Chica off stage. Freddy face palms at the sight.**

"I fucking hate you both. Once I find you, I am going to fucking shit on the both of you." Freddy said.

**Freddy climbs off the stage, going into the Parts/Service. He flicks on the light, and Bonnie is sitting on the floor without his face.**

"Freddy my fucking head is gone." Bonnie said.

"Fuck no; go find it you piece of garbage." Freddy said.

"Freddy please." Bonnie said.

"I know what you want. You want me…" Freddy said.

**Bonnie and Freddy stood quietly. Freddy broke the silence.**

"…To go find your fucking face." Freddy said.

"Yes Freddy." Bonnie replied.

"I fucking hate you Bonnie. Stay here while I go find Chica and Foxy…" Freddy said leaving the room.

**Freddy takes a good look around the party room, and finds the cameras all have a red light.**

"What the fuck, how are all the cameras on? And why is there a night guard? I'm going to have to shit on all the cameras…" Freddy said.

**Freddy grabs a camera, and lets go due to a huge electrical shock going through his entire endoskeleton. He walks away enraged, and into Pirates Cove, and sees the curtains parted.**

"Foxy, get out here you piece of shit. Help me tear down this pizzeria." Freddy yelled.

"Can't a Pirate masturbate in this fucking place? Now beat it Freddy Fuckboy…" Foxy screamed.

"You nasty piece of shit, get out here before I do it myself." Freddy said.

"No." Foxy replied, closing the curtains.

**Freddy growled as Foxy began humming. He left the room and went into the kitchen, and heard pots and pans being moved around.**

"Chica, is that you?" Freddy asked.

"Yes, now devour my hot bird ass Freddy Fuckboy." Chica asked.

"Get over here you nasty ass piece of garbage." Freddy said.

"No, I will not. I must finish my pizza." Chica said.

"If you don't get over here, you'll be taken down with this pizzeria." Freddy said.

"Fine, I'll go Freddy Fuckboy. Can I take my pizza?" Chica asked.

"No you cannot you dumbass. Now get over here." Freddy said.

**Chica mumbled under her breath, following Freddy as he went into the bathroom. He slipped on a piece of what seemed to be cloth. Chica picked it up.**

"Hey Freddy, isn't this Bonnies face? What's it doing in here?" Chica asked.

"I really don't give a shit, now hand it here so I can give it to the damn bastard." Freddy said, snatching it away from Chica.

**Freddy and Chica left the bathrooms, and went into the Parts/Service area. Bonnie was still sitting without his face.**

"Bonnie, tell me why you just didn't get one of the spares?" Freddy asked.

"It's not the same Freddy. I need my face…" Bonnie said.

"You are fucking retarded Bonnie. Here's your fucking face you piece of shit." Freddy said, tossing Bonnie his face.

"Yes." Bonnie said, stitching his face back on.

"Now, help me be a huge piece of shit and ruin everything." Freddy said, helping Bonnie up.

"Okay Freddy." Bonnie said.

**Freddy noticed a lighter where Bonnie was sitting.**

"Bonnie, what the fuck were you doing with this lighter?" Freddy asked.

"None of your business." Bonnie replied.

"I know what you were doing. You were smoking weren't you Bonnie?" Freddy said.

"Yes." Bonnie replied.

"You piece of shit, smoking and possibly doing weed. You didn't even save any for me." Freddy said.

**The trio left the room and went back to the Pirates Cove where Foxy was still humming.**

"Okay, now it's time to burn this place to the ground." Freddy said, lighting the curtains on fire.

**The curtains burned, and all that was left was Foxy.**

"Okay Foxy you piece of shit, follow me." Freddy said.

"Fine Freddy Fuckboy. Since you burned my Cove to the ground you bastard, I'll follow…" Foxy said.

**On the way out of Pirates Cove, Freddy picked up a wrench and smashed the camera into bits.**

"Git gud camera." Freddy said. "Bonnie, Chica, Foxy. Pick up a wrench and help me smash these cameras to shit."

"Okay Freddy Fuckboy." Chica said.

"Yes" Bonnie said.

"Fine Freddy Fuckboy, I'll help." Foxy said.

"Good. Now get to fucking work." Freddy demanded.

_**A few moments later.**_

"Now that we're done, let's get the night guard." Freddy said.

_**The gang went towards the Office, the doors open and all. Once they went in however, no one was there.**_

"What the fuck, where's the night guard? This is shit!" Freddy said.

**Freddy and co. turned around, meeting a Golden Freddy.**

"You Didn't Invite Me To The Party. Now I'm Going To Yiff Your Dicks" Golden Freddy said.

"No." Freddy said, punching GF in the face.

**GF screamed, causing the glass in the Office to shatter. Freddy kicked GF in the stomach, then uppercutted him and onto the table in the Office. Bonnie jumped on GF, and then grabbed him by the feet and tossed him out of the Office. Chica grabbed GF by the neck while Foxy knocked him out.**

"Git gud Golden Freddy you asshole." Freddy said.

**The gang returned to their proper place, and Freddy nodded in disagreement.**

"What is it Freddy Fuckboy?" Chica asked.

"That was fucking stupid." Freddy said.

_**Thank you everyone, and sorry for this story for being so short. However, the FNaFb 2 will be out shortly. So stay tuned for it.**_


End file.
